Kat Baker
Kat Baker is the protagonist character of the Netflix television series Spinning Out. She is a talented, up-and-coming elite figure skater who, after being ready to turn in her skates due to a disastrous fall, seizes the opportunity to continue her career as a pair skater. She pairs up with Justin Davis and realizes that in order to chase her skating dreams, she’ll have to overcome fractured family relationships, a rocky partnership, and personal demons that threaten to derail everything she’s worked for. Biography Katarina is 21 years old, the eldest of Carol Baker's two daughters. She had been skating since she was young as a solo skater, following her fall begins to skate in pairs. As a coping mechanism, she had taken to biting her arms during stressful situations. She is also diagnosed with bipolar disorder, passed down from her mother. Season 1 In "Welcome to the Family" Kat decides she wants to skate with Justin and begins the process to convince him that he should skate with her. He tells her that it is his dad she has to impress. She goes and talks to Mandy about convincing Justin's father. We then see Kat skating onto the ice and playing "A Midsummer Night's Dream", she performs the routine she had for this song. Justin's dad is watching. Later that day, we find Kat sitting in the ice rink. Dasha walks in and they speak for a little bit until Dasha tells her that James, has agreed to let Kat skate with Justin. She then tells Kat that she knows Kat is living in the storage closet in the lodge and that from now on, until she no longer needs to, Kat will live with her. In "Proceed with Caution" trust issues between Kat and Justin force Dasha to try some new trust exercises. She drives Kat and Justin out into the middle of nowhere and tells them to get out of the car, then drives away leaving them stranded. Justin calls a lyft and then brings he and Kat to a diner he used to go to as a kid. Inside the diner they talk about Kat's mistrust of him (or more precisely her inability to trust him not to drop her.) She makes him a promise: that if she lets him lift her, he will show up to practice on time. They then talk about how they slept together the previous year. When they get back to Pinecrest Lodge, Justin asks her to come to the party he is throwing later that night, she consents and says she will be there around 10pm. Instead, Jenn finds her and tells her that she has to help her break into Mitch's house. She doesn't go to his party. The next day, Kat wakes him up by knocking on his hotel room door, and yelling at him about how she "thought they knew eachother". He later shows up at practice and asks her, "You know I'd never let you fall, right?". In "Keep Pinecrest Wild" Kat spends the day with Marcus, surprising him by watching him ski and then hanging out together. They almost kiss when Justin asks to talk to her alone. They walk off together, and he tells her that he isn't an asshole and that the reason they aren't "connecting" is because of her. She responds by blaming his "toxic male ego" for being hurt that she didn't "come back for more" after they had sex the previous year. He calls off their partnership and walks away. She goes to her mom's house to sit with Serena. Marcus texts her to see if they can hangout and talk, she says she can't as she really needs to be with her sister. Justin texts her to meet him at the "lake at the base of the mountain" and tells her to "bring skates". When she gets there he explains to her that after they had sex he called her - which he never does - and that when she didn't call him back it hurt him (not his male ego, but him as a person). He explains that he thought they had a connection and tells her that if that makes it harder for her to skate with him he understands. She tells him that she wasn't in a good place the previous year and he tells her that if he made it any harder on her he was sorry. They apologize to each other for what they said earlier in the day and skated their routine perfectly. In "Have a Nice Day!" Kat is working on her Tripple Toes. Dasha has convinced her to put on the belt so that if she misses the jump, she will not fall and hurt herself. When Justin shows up, he sits on the wall to watch and cheer her on. After numerous failed attempts to complete the tripple toe, Dasha tells her that they are not leaving the ice until Kat lands her jump. Kat then goes for it but stumbles her landing. Freaking out a little Kat insists that she can't, Dasha says she can and Justin agrees telling her that she almost had it. Dasha tells Kat to count to six before the next jump "Reach, Pick, Rotation, Rotation, Rotaion, Land". Kat nods and skates off. She circles back around and the jumps, she lands the jump perfectly. Standing up she realizes that the belt holder didn't need to pull her up, Justin skates up to her telling her "it was all her" and hugs her. She tells him that she almost wants to celebrate and he replies saying that he almost wants to celebrate with her. Dasha tells them that they will continue working on the rest of the routine as "finishing on a good note is the best medicine for a tricky head like hers". Later that day, Kat and Justin are in the bar of the Lodge playing darts and celebrating her progress. We see Justin walking Kat out and asking her if she's sure she doesn't want any meatloaf to which she replies she has to go. She turns to walk away but Justin calls out, and zips her coat out telling her that "its cold out there" she thanks him. The camera cuts to Justin entering his hotel room and taking off his jacket. There is a knock on the door and Justin opens it, revealing Kat. He asks her if everything is ok and she kisses him. He asks if she is sure and she tell him she is. They then have sex. The next day, before the ice show, Kat doesn't take all of her medicine resulting in her feeling more confident. She tells Justin that they should do the tripple toe because if they were "gonna go all the way" she was going to start then. They do their short program, executing a perfect tripple toe. After the program she goes to talk to Jenn, but Jenn is angry at Kat for sleeping with Justin. Jenn says she is tired of being second to Kat. Kat walks back into the rink seating and sits with Justin. In "Hell Is Real" Kat's mental state is becoming increasingly fragile, her mania takes control when she invites random people to Justin's room and throws a rager. When he finds out about Kat's bipolar disorder, he is concerned for her. He calls her mom and doesn't tell anybody not even his father - choosing instead to take the blame for the rager Kat threw and endangering his newly found relationship with his father. In " " Kat wakes up at her mom's house, clear headed, to her mom telling her that she is back on her meds and everyone thinks she has pneumonia. When she asks about Justin, her mom tells her to give him time, it's a lot to take in. Dasha comes to her house to ask her what is really wrong with her and Kat lies and says she has pneumonia. Dasha then walks out saying that she is no longer Kat's coach. When Kat finally finds that she has to tell everyone she is met with obstruction when her Mom and Serena try to stop her. Serena tells Kat that it was Carol's fault that Kat fell because Carol told Kat's coach to have Kat lift her arms for her Tripple Toe. Kat gets angry and walks out. Sitting down, Kat composes and sents emails out to Dasha, Jenn, Marcus and Justin about her having Bipolar Disorder and why she did what she did to them. We then see that she explained everything to James and he says that he should probably go talk to his son. Kat talks to Marcus and he tells her that he came clean to his coach and that he is back on the ski team and heading to Argentina the next day. They part on a good note. When Kat walks into her room at Dasha's house, she is met with Jenn, who asks her questions. They also seem to be on a good note when Justins shows up, he asks her if she meant what she said (I love you Justin) or if it was just part of her mania, he then goes on to say "'Cause I meant it." She then tells him she doesn't know. In "Kiss and Cry" Kat wakes up to a phone call from Serena asking her for help. Kat angry at her sister tells her that she is getting tired of Serena being a bitch to her one minute and then asking for Kat's help the next. She rolls over and then talks to Jenn about wanting to skate, but being afraid that Justin hates her. Jenn tells her that Justin doesn't hate her, he hates that she doesn't know if she loves him. She and Jenn go out to breakfast with Dasha. In the middle of breakfast, Justin knocks on the door, he is still angry at Kat, but not because of what she did. Merely because she doesn't know if she loves him. He asks her if she still wants to skate and says that what she did and how she feels - or doesn't - about him shouldn't ruin his chances of winning Sectionals. After skating - and winning - the short program, he goes home. The next day, during a warm up, he and Kat are "skating against" Leah and Gabe when they attempt one of their more advanced lifts. Kat freaks out and falls, Justin catching her. He once again tells her that he would never let her fall to which she answers, "You asked if I meant it when I said I love you. And I told you I didn't know. But I do know. I love you Justin." He gets angry and skates off. She follows him off the ice and explains to him that the moment she fell in love with him was when he first told her that he would never let her fall. He goes to tell her that she "hurt him. A lot." She says she knows she did to which he said "I know you do." They then kiss. The Season ends with the audience unsure of how Justin and Kat scored in their long program. Appearances Season 1 * "Now Entering Sun Valley" * "Welcome to the Family" * "Proceed with Caution" * "Keep Pinecrest Wild" * "Two for $40" * "Have a Nice Day!" * "Healing Times May Vary" * "Hell Is Real" * " " * "Kiss and Cry" Physical Appearance Kat is tall with dark brown hair and "intense" blue eyes. She has a scar on the back of her head from when she fell and cracked her skull open on the ice. Gallery Spinning Out promo 2.jpg|Kaya Scodelario and Evan Roderick as Kat Baker and Justin Davis Spinning Out promo 3.jpg| Spinning Out promo 4.jpg|Kaya Scodelario as Kat Baker Category:Characters